


阴阳先生番外一·一语成谶

by FaustCrimson



Series: 阴阳先生 [2]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：jk制服，伪教室play不知道为什么，就很想看💰穿女装。【可能本质就是个变态吧】





	阴阳先生番外一·一语成谶

再听话乖巧的男人都是有着狂暴的性欲的。

易烊千玺萌生这个念头时，他正勾着王俊凯的脖子急促地喘息。

在他俩的情事中，王俊凯素来掌握着主动权。小易道长出奇地慢热又腼腆，即便做出了勾人的动作还是一脸茫然无措的无辜。这就让王俊凯频频控制不住欲火，恨不得时时刻刻都埋在自家小道长的身体里。

这天王俊凯非说要来个新花样。易烊千玺本不乐意，但王俊凯瘪了瘪嘴，嘟囔着说起那日在树林里易烊千玺答应的种种，又是胡搅蛮缠又是振振有词让他践行许诺。

易烊千玺不堪其扰，硬着头皮答应了。结果王俊凯这厮早有准备，迅速地拿出一身大码的jk制服让他穿上。

“我把没人的小卧室布置了一下。”王俊凯美滋滋地说道，“现在是个教室啦。”

易烊千玺：“……我他妈没打爆你的狗头真的是因为我惜命。”

jk中间服又短又紧。易烊千玺穿上的时候一直在心里骂人，结果百褶裙更短，穿了跟没穿似的，王俊凯还要他穿一条半透明的蝴蝶结内裤，他总觉得大半个屁股都漏在了外面。

小道长还微微叹息十一区的女孩穿这么短的裙子如何保护自己，然而纯情的他并不知道，这是情趣衣自带的放荡视觉效果。人家正经的制服压根不会短到这个地步。

他最后套上黑色的吊带袜，羞愤欲绝地从卧室里出来，往王俊凯不知何时布置的“教室”走去。

门上悬挂着“三年四班”的牌子，推门而入，窗明几净的教室里只有一套桌椅，黑板讲台倒是齐全，一张不容忽视的大床正静静躺在教室后面。窗台上还摆着鲜花绿植——妈的，做戏还做全套。

此时的王俊凯已经在里面等他了。这王八蛋穿得人模人样，笔挺的学生制服上系着洒脱的领带，见到他时明明两眼都直了，还故作正经干咳一声：“易同学怎么迟到了？”

易烊千玺来之前就看了王俊凯发到手机上的剧本，光“女装play”“制服诱惑”“惩罚校服”几个字就实在不堪入目。他看了三行后就面无表情把人拉黑了。

王俊凯锲而不舍地把大纲打印在纸上从门缝塞了进来，口口声声“这是清水版”，结果看了四行后又是和谐情节，直接被他揉皱扔了出去。

一来二往，易烊千玺总算勉强知道了王俊凯想要搞的剧情。

他饰演一个迟到的学生妹，迫于学长淫威而不得不和学长在教室里完成一系列不可描述。

王俊凯真是又抖m又抖s。易烊千玺冷酷想到。看来平时得多给人一点甜头，否则稍不留意就容易变态。

“对不起啊学长，有事来迟了。”易烊千玺从善如流地答到。

王俊凯娇哼了一声，慢悠悠地站起来揣上了霸道总裁的范儿：“你这学期迟到多少次了？这一次下来就得领退学通知了吧？”

“哦吼，我好怕怕。”易烊千玺生硬地念了自己的台词，“学长放我一马吧，我下次不敢了。”

“不是啊千玺，你倒是装的害怕一点啊。”王导忍不住吐槽了，“你这样是要扣工钱的。”

“哦。”易烊千玺心说今天就迁就下你好了。于是轻咳两声，迅速换上一副瑟瑟发抖的可怜相，声音也掐尖撒起了娇，“哎呀学长，人家不是故意的，放我这一次嘛。”

说完易烊千玺抖了抖浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。

可王俊凯浑不介意，激动地接了后半句：“放过你？那是要付出代价的。”

王学长大马金刀地坐在狭窄的课椅上，敞着两条大长腿，一手紧紧抓住一旁的桌子，一手摁在了胯下那人的头发上，时不时发出低沉的闷哼。

易烊千玺的口活还是他亲力亲为教的，结果青出于蓝而胜于蓝，纯情小道长今非昔比，比他自己还要清楚身下这玩意儿的敏感点。

胀得发硬的性器被火热的口腔包裹着，依稀产生点点在后穴里驰骋的快感。易烊千玺卖力吞吐着那巨大，时不时用舌尖舔过不断渗出腺液的马眼。他故意让牙齿擦过阴茎表面，产生了几分如电流经过般的绝妙体验。

“唔哈……”王俊凯爽得头皮发麻，竭力控制住自己不在易烊千玺的嘴里横冲直撞起来，却还是不由自主地微微挺动着腰。

易烊千玺的反应格外地顺从，每一下都含得极深。王俊凯的性器又粗又长，几乎要顶到他的喉咙深处，迫使他反射性地干呕，而后又更加努力地去舔舐阴茎上突起的青筋。他抬起湿润的眼，含糊不清地抱怨：“太大了……”

王俊凯一听哪还有半点自制力，几下之后便痛痛快快地抵着易烊千玺的喉咙射了出来。

小道长半是惊讶地吐出了他依然硬挺的性器，还未等王俊凯开口便直接把那团精液咽了下去。

“你这次好快。”易烊千玺嗤嗤笑了起来，伸出手指抹掉了自己嘴角遗漏下的黏液。

王俊凯射了一次，勃发的欲望却并没有因此得到缓解，反而被眼前人挑衅似的话语和眼神激得愈演愈烈。他一把将易烊千玺从地上拉起，直接抱到了自己腿上，堪称粗鲁地去撕扯那件短小的中间服。

“学长把我衣服扯坏了……”易烊千玺配合地说道。

“扯坏了再给你买一柜子。”王俊凯粗声说着，吻上了易烊千玺的嘴。

易烊千玺错了，他真的知道错了。早知如此，他就不该嘲笑王俊凯“快”。他依稀能感觉到王俊凯把自己的嘴唇咬出了血——妈的，这家伙真属狗的吧。

王俊凯的手正不安分地在小易道长身上游走。黏稠的亲吻随着耳垂一路往下，慢慢扫过易烊千玺纤细的脖颈和锁骨，最后落在早已硬挺的乳头上。他用牙齿碾磨那颗敏感的乳尖，强行分开易烊千玺的双腿，将依旧坚硬的性器抵在对方的裙子上一点点磨蹭。

易烊千玺难得红了脸，他搞不懂王俊凯是没断奶还是怎么着，每次做爱都对他的乳尖特别感兴趣，明明他有的王俊凯一样也不少。不过渐渐地也寻着了趣，会在王俊凯舔弄的时候自发地把胸口往他嘴里送。

然而下半身难耐的欲望远比上半身酥麻的快感来得更加清晰。他能明显感觉到自己刚刚吃过的那根阴茎正在自己胯间小幅度地挺动。

易烊千玺早在王俊凯与他接吻时便硬了，更别提他来之前特意往后穴涂了不少润滑剂，现在后穴湿黏了一片，穴口不断翕动着渴望吞进一根又硬又大的肉棒，好止一止小穴里越发强烈的酥痒。

他的勃起和王俊凯的顶到了一块。王俊凯察觉到了有东西在顶自己的小腹，总算肯分出一只手去照顾易烊千玺的性器。

王俊凯的手指又细又长，想来是单身多年，手活相当不错，揉搓几下便让小易道长发出了克制不住的舒爽低吟。分身和乳尖被同时亵玩，易烊千玺一下又一下急促地呼吸着，始终不敢呼喊出声。

这场景太过真实，他总感觉自己和王俊凯真的在教室里，铃声响起就会有同学或老师推门进来，发现这淫乱一幕。

“怕被人发现吗？易同学。”王俊凯察觉了他的忌惮，坏笑地凑到易烊千玺耳边，“他们听不到的。”

被戳中痛处的易烊千玺小声骂道：“变态。”

王俊凯一听，挑了挑眉毛：“更变态的还在后面呢。”他拨开那已经湿透了的内裤，直接探进了潮湿的小穴里。

“唔啊……”两根手指同时进犯，易烊千玺猝不及防地发出了喘息声。

“易同学平时自己也会弄后面吗？”王俊凯一点点搅动着后穴，故意在脸皮薄的小易道长耳畔问道。

“不、不……”易烊千玺不肯认，在心里把王俊凯骂了三百遍。

“哦，是吗？”王俊凯已然把对方吃得死死的，见没得到自己想要的答案，立刻作势要将手指从后穴里撤出来。

“别……”尝到甜头的小道长哪肯依，死死揪着他的胳膊不放，用细弱蚊吟的声音道，“弄的……”

“哦，那是想着谁弄呢？”王俊凯又塞了一根手指进去。

“哈嗯……啊……”易烊千玺呜咽着承受接连不断的刺激，断断续续说道：“想着……想着学长你。”

“想着我啊。”王俊凯得意地笑了起来，“想我什么呢？”

“啊唔，想……”易烊千玺被情欲搅乱了理智，孤注一掷地在王俊凯耳边答道，“想学长的肉棒又快又重地顶进来，把小穴塞得满满的……”

“操！”王俊凯总算知道什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，当即就要扒掉易烊千玺的裙子痛快冲进去。

易烊千玺狡猾一笑，拼命按住了王俊凯要掀开裙子的手：“等等，不是要按剧本来演吗？”

王俊凯：我恨我自己。

他无奈地停止了动作，热切又期待地盯着易烊千玺的下半身看，目光随着对方手的动作寸步不离。

易烊千玺引着他解开了自己的吊带袜，慢慢把裙子掀开。裙底春光一片，半透明的内裤毫无遮挡作用，大腿根部沾满了两人乱七八糟的体液，那根属于小道长的秀气阴茎正和一旁狰狞勃发的同类颤颤巍巍地靠在一块。

王俊凯黑色的校服裤衬得那两条修长的大腿更加白皙细嫩，堪堪一握的精巧脚踝就挂在他的身畔。

漂亮。易烊千玺真他妈漂亮。

磅礴的情欲促使他几次三番想把人摁在身下为所欲为，然而小易道长的眼神告诉他：自己选的路，跪着也要走完。他只好低头认命地看着易烊千玺将两根阴茎同时握紧开始撸动。

性器比主人更加诚实地享受了这番刺激，欢快地随着低吟声吐出腺液。

“千玺，可以了吧……”王俊凯不断深呼吸，生怕自己在易烊千玺手里交出第二发会遭人嗤笑。

易烊千玺笑了笑，总算松开了二人已经胀到发疼的器官，伸出手指沾了点王俊凯性器上的粘液放到了嘴边，颇有几分勾引的意味。

王俊凯眼睁睁地看着易烊千玺伸出舌头舔了舔自己被腺液沾湿的手指。

“操。”他低吼一声，迅疾地将人摁在桌子上，一把扯下那条毫无用处的内裤，抵着吮吸不已的肉穴径直插了进去，整根顶到了最深处。

“唔啊！”易烊千玺痛快发出了舒爽的喘息。忍耐已久的小穴总算等来了阴茎的刺激，柔软的肠壁争先恐后地紧密吸附在那根带来快感的肉棒上，使王俊凯不由低哼出声。

“千玺，你下面含得我好紧……”王俊凯一边说着荤话，一边大开大合地顶弄起来。

易烊千玺的喉咙里满是模糊的呻吟，王俊凯九浅一深的抽插几乎次次顶到他敏感一点。快感渐渐堆砌，他只能发出淫乱的叫声，几乎不成一句完整的语言。

他勉强抬眼看向正埋在他身体里耸动的王俊凯。除了皮带被解开、衬衫袖管被撸起外，王俊凯衣冠楚楚，光看上半身压根看不出正在行荒唐之事。大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤正被制服裤摩擦着，燃起几分与众不同的奇妙触感。

而易烊千玺却衣衫不整，挂在身上的中间服和短小的裙子堪堪能遮盖一部分肌肤，离全裸只差一步之遥。

“你说，要是有老师或者同学推门进来怎么样？”

“啊？”

“只要一推门进来，就会知道高冷的冰山学霸易同学原来也会放荡地张开双腿，被我操得娇喘连连。”王俊凯放缓了身上的动作，故意压低了声音道，“出去的时候记得夹紧屁股，免得我的精液从你的穴里流出来。他们会盯着你的腿看，到时候全校的人都会知道，你浑身上下都沾满了我的精液……”

“你、你别说了。”易烊千玺骂道，“王俊凯你再说这样的话，我就、唔啊……我就……”

“就怎么样啊易同学？”王俊凯坏心眼地尽往那块贪吃的媚肉捅，直接把易烊千玺的发狠撞得支离破碎。

“我就……不给你操了。”娇气包小易道长赌气地锤了锤王导的肩膀。

决心把潜规则落到实处的王导丝毫没把这当做威胁，直接将人翻了过来，迫使易烊千玺抬高屁股，由上而下重重贯穿翕动的穴肉。

“唔啊——”

潮水般的快感从穴道深处蔓延到四肢百骸，易烊千玺颤栗不止，双腿哆嗦着几乎没了力气，幸亏王俊凯捞住了他的腰身才没让他跌到地上。

王俊凯扣着他的屁股和腰一下比一下凶狠地插到肉穴深处，毫不留情地大肆征伐。

易烊千玺被剧烈的快感刺激得双颊泛起诱人的潮红，生理性泪水自发地从眼角落下。他趴在坚硬的桌子上，曾被肆意舔弄的乳头蹭上冰凉桌面，可下半身却热得可怕。

“王、王俊凯……太深了……别这么深……”小易道长终于忍受不住，带着哭腔委委屈屈地求饶。

然而平时他撒个娇就妥协的王总并没有软下心来，看着易烊千玺泪眼迷嘴唇红肿的模样，更加起了欺负欲。

王俊凯抓住了易烊千玺未见疲软的性器，随着抽插的频率上下套弄着，惹得易烊千玺握着桌子边沿胡乱地哭叫着。交合处粘稠的水声与性器撞击臀部的情色声音交织在一块，融合进甜腻诱人的呻吟和喘息里，一起回荡在偌大的教室中。

待那哭声越发高昂，更多的腺液从马眼中溢出，流了王俊凯满手。易烊千玺闭上眼，倒吸着气等待第一次高潮来临，结果这坏心眼的家伙却放慢了动作。

“王俊凯……”易烊千玺不敢抱怨，扭过头撒娇似的喊他的名字，张开双臂就要讨个抱抱。

王俊凯回应了他的期待，搂着人回到座位上。

“自己吃进去。”他对着易烊千玺蛊惑道。

易烊千玺不满地瞪了他一眼，扶着王俊凯的分身慢慢坐下。即便这根肉棒已经被后穴吞咽了无数次，可顶到穴口时还是会产生“不行的”“会坏掉吧”的错觉。

“呜……”后穴终于完整地吃下了那根阴茎。王俊凯舒服地眯起眼，他太喜欢这个姿势了，当年第一个发现骑乘的，绝对是造福人类的英雄。

易烊千玺的双腿正无力地挂在王俊凯身侧，他紧紧抓着王俊凯的肩膀，仰着头颅抽泣着承受向上的顶弄。柔软的腰肢下意识地随着插入的动作扭动着，交合处不断流出透明的液体，直接沾湿了王俊凯的校服裤。

“王俊凯……王俊凯……”他沙哑的嗓音来来回回就是那么几个字，却激得王俊凯更加亢奋地耸动着腰。

易烊千玺再也看不下王俊凯的穿戴整齐，哆嗦着手解开了对方的衬衣，讨好似的去亲吻王俊凯的喉结和下巴。

“想要，快点。”他对着那双理智崩盘的眼说出了自己的欲求。

“等会儿别求饶。”王俊凯嘶哑着回应了他的诉求，两人的战场终于来到了后面那张大床上。

王俊凯抓过枕头垫在了易烊千玺腰下，没有给对方任何准备，径直把双腿折成M型，堪称凶狠地插了进去。

“唔啊！”易烊千玺短促地尖叫着。

直捣黄龙般的动作带来如狂风骤雨般的快感，他颤颤巍巍地承受着王俊凯的撞击，随着抽插的频率半是痛苦半是愉悦地喘息着，双手勾着王俊凯的脖子不放。

王俊凯放过了那颤抖不止的双腿，握住了易烊千玺的分身大肆撸动，身下则频率不改地进出着。

“啊啊……”易烊千玺胡乱地叫着，像只餍足了的猫似的发出舒服的哼哼声。

在接连不断的大幅度抽插下，王俊凯注意到易烊千玺性器痉挛般跳动了几下，松软无力的腿也挂在了他的腰上，倏然收紧了。

“唔太快了……不要……不能再……啊……”

王俊凯啃咬着易烊千玺的乳尖，丝毫不改手中身下的动作。

易烊千玺难耐地抓住了他抚弄性器的手腕：“我要……我快要出来了……啊……慢点……”

濒临高潮的柔软甬道渐渐绞紧，令性器的进出都变得艰难。易烊千玺像是无法承受如潮水袭来的快感般，不自觉地开始扭动屁股躲避，结果被王俊凯摁住大腿固定在了床上。

霸道王总无视身下人告饶的样子，执着地一次又一次将层层肠肉顶开，进入到更深处。

“王八蛋……要……要射了……”又快又重的碾磨让易烊千玺彻底放弃了思考，最终就着王俊凯的手颤抖着出了精。

高潮过后他的全身颤栗不已，骤然收紧的肠肉抽搐般吮吸着深埋体内的肉棒。王俊凯顾不得许多，扣着易烊千玺的腿根将整根阴茎送进了肉穴深处，在易烊千玺拔高的哭声中抵着痉挛的肠壁将微凉的精液悉数释放了出来。

明明只做了一次，却比平时两三回还要累人。

易烊千玺懒洋洋地窝在王俊凯身边，看着对方恢复成平常的狗腿模样。

“导演终于喊卡了？”他毫不留情地发出嘲笑，结果被自己情欲餍足的嗓音搞得沉默了三秒。

“杀青了杀青了。”王俊凯知道把人折腾狠了，但又不忍心丢下这么完美的剧本，故格外宠溺地哄道，“易同学渴不渴饿不饿累不累啊，学长下课带你去吃好的。”

易烊千玺心说我信了你的邪。他实在搞不明白：往常他们都是有感觉了就来一发，从没憋着耗着，怎么王俊凯刚刚就像三年没吃饭了一样，把他往死里索要呢。

“平时也没饿着你吧，有这么饥渴？”他忍不住问道。

“平时咱们都是规规矩矩的米饭主食，偶尔来点火锅烧烤什么的尝个鲜嘛。”王俊凯毫无羞耻之心，一脸“老子终于吃饱了”的满足。

这就让易烊千玺不禁忆起第一次给王俊凯驱逐女装大佬时，那鬼说的话：“我们吃不了你，但总有一天有人会把你吃掉。”

妈的，应验了。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/9/27


End file.
